


Primal Lust

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: Aaron does have multiple personality disorder, Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Personality Disorder, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Smutty goodness, Wetdreams, bareback, handjobs, priest relationships, priestkink, roy still killed linda, slight AU, slight plot, using a shirt for masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Aaron Stampler was a good boy and Father Zacharias fell in love with him, flashbacks, takes place after they find out about the tape and Roy, Aaron has multiple personality disorder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my own enjoyment but if you like it feel free to review and kudos 

Dr Arrington sat across from Aaron as the camera rolled, his innocent blue orbs stared at her as he kept his hands folded in his lap. "They found this stuffed under the mattress with the picture" dr Arrington said placing a rumpled black dress shirt on the table, Aaron visibly gulped he licked his lips slightly as he stared at the shirt "W-W-Wha...what about it?" Aaron asked rubbing his neck as a blush dusted his cheeks, the doctor cleared her throat as she spoke"Aaron who's Zacharias?" Aaron's eyes flickered to the shirt then to his lap closing his eyes, soft pink gentle lips, rough, warm, caring hands, sparkling, green eyes, deep, throaty voice, perfect, silky black hair, Aaron opened his eyes his pupils dilated with lust he licked his lips again and looked at the shirt.

"F-F-Father Zacharias..." Aaron paused and shook his head "I I uh mean Fath...father B-B-Beckett" Aaron corrected "he's another priest at St. Michael's?" The doctor asked "Y-Yes, yes ma'am" Aaron said nodding, the doctor leaned forward slightly taking in Aaron's appearance studying him, his eyes still blown wide his lips parted and his breath coming out in short shallow breaths clearly aroused at the very name of the man in question. "Aaron did you lie to me when you said you didn't sleep with anyone else other then Linda?" Dr Arrington asked "N-No no never" Aaron protested "Ok...ok what was your relationship with Father Beckett like how close were you with him?" She asked not believing his lie those eyes and red cheeks gave him away. "oh...." Aaron smiled shyly blushing. "he he uh was s-s-sweet and understanding I-I came to him for advice all, all the time he he worked at St. Michael's and had a an office at Savior House he he knew about my black outs" Aaron said as he reached out and grabbed the shirt staring at it with a goofy shy smile. "He knew about Roy?" Dr Arrington asked "Y-Y-Yes Ma'am" Aaron said nodding his lips parted as he continued "He....he was so gentle never never made m-m-me do anything I-I-I didn't wanna" Aaron said softly as he fiddled the soft fabric with his fingers. "unlike the archbishop?" Dr Arrington asked quietly rage flashed in Aaron's eyes and he narrowed them as Roy pushed himself out.

"What the fuck do ya think bitch? Aaron gets all gooey like fuckin' mush round the fruit, now I ain't no faggot but fuck" Roy answered a smirked played on his lips his eyes narrow. "Roy please Aaron said he didn't but that look-" Dr Arrington began. "They didn't fuck right out no the damn father was too gentle and only did what Aaron wanted" Roy said bitterly like he wanted the priest to fuck him. "Fuck still smells like spunk" Roy mumbled more to himself as he smelled the fabric the slight hint of sex wafted off it the doctor ignored it and continued. "What what do you mean?" Dr Arrington asked "what do you think bitch? pussy stuff hand jobs, making out ya know cuddling, fuckin' pansy never got to the good stuff" Roy mumbled and rolled his eyes "I'll be keepin' this" Roy said holding the shirt to his chest possessively like it was a favorite toy "Im not sure that's wise" Dr Arrington said "I don't care what ya think, fuckin' bitch I'm keepin' it Aaron I'll need it" Roy scoffed Dr Arrington cleared her throat as she stood turning the camera off. "Alright I think we're done for today thank you....Aaron" Aaron rubbed his temples and his eyes fluttered before they opened a shy smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow Aaron" Dr Arrington said "B-B-Bye ma'am" Aaron said.

Aaron laid in his cell staring at the ceiling caressing the soft fabric to his cheek his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the slightly scent of musk and dried sex clinging to the fabric still.  
*Flashback*  
"F-f-father Be Beckett are are you alright?" Aaron asked as he entered the office slowly, the father had his head in his arms on the desk, Aaron had heard quiet sniffles and was concerned, Father Zacharias looked up from his arms his eyes puffy, red, and rimmed with tears "Aaron I told you it's Father Zacharias to you" he said Aaron nodded blushing a bit as he looked shyly at the man. "What do you need my son?" He asked trying to compose himself Aaron had came too him too seek advice about his feelings for Zacharias his wet dream about him fresh in Aaron's mind. "W-W-Well I need y-y-your help wit, with something but, but I....I heard crying are are you ok?" Aaron asked softly as he sat across the desk from him, Zacharias sniffled and wiped his eyes again he smiled shortly "I shouldn't weigh my sins on you" he whispered "I I want to to help Father you you can trust me" Aaron said gently his current erection could wait, the father had helped him with a lot of his troubles like the bullying, his father, Linda, and Alex so why shouldn't he hear the father out? Zacharias looked at Aaron like a lost puppy looking at him with big emerald orbs, he looked so broken like he needed to talk to someone. "You know I came from the Lutheran church their openness on LGBT couples?" Zacharias asked "Y-Y-Yes sir" Aaron said as he nodded "And you know I'm married but..but" he rubbed his face and choked back a sob he inhaled deeply and placed his hand on the desk which Aaron slowly reached out a grabbed his innocent blue eyes showed such sadness.

"I...hate it I thought I was doing the right thing getting married but I'm miserable it's not who I am" he continued as he felt a reassuring squeeze from Aaron's hand "I was tempted at my last church by another father and I fell I fell so hard I though changing denominations would help but it's starting all over again" he whispered looking at Aaron "Uh um with uh who is it?" Aaron asked Zacharias closed his eyes and mumbled a prayer to himself before opening his lust blown eyes "....You" he whispered and looked away cringing a bit waiting for Aaron to chastise him, cuss him out anything but what he said "That's awfully sweet of ya I know he likes you an awful lot I do too..." Roy's voice drawled "Roy?" Zacharias asked softly looking at Aaron across from him "He touches himself to the thought of you, ya know how ya'd feel inside him" Roy's voice held cockiness too it as he smirked smugly, the father gulped raggedly sending shivers straight to his cock. "Actually that's why he'd done come here today wet dream" Roy said Zacharias licked his lips as he gulped again his mouth dry as hell, Roy was teasing the poor man seeing if he could get a reaction he looked up as the priest stood from his desk and walked around to Aaron kneeling on the floor beside him, quickly opening the door and putting a sign on it before locking it as he did so, Roy looked down a toothy smirk on his face "Now don't ya look purdy as a picture lookin' at me with those bedroom eyes, Aaron wants you fuck I know I do but he's to scared to ask for anything more then a kiss" Roy said lowly.

"I'll only do what he wants me to do nothing more" Zacharias said softly "Fuck, fuckin' pansy...." he mumbled to himself "I like you, sweet and carin' like makes Aaron all gooey fuckin' makes me sick from the puppy love" Roy muttered "Can can I speak to Aaron please?" Zacharias gulped out biting on his bottom lip, moist from licking it repeatedly during Roy's rambling "Damn I'd do anythin' for that face" Roy mumbled and after a few seconds with his eyes squeezed closed his hands fumbling a bit at his shirt "F-F-Father Zacharias" He whispered "Roy told me..." Zacharias trailed off, Aaron went wide eyed his pupils dilated his moist lips parted he glanced down rubbing his neck "He.." he half chuckled "He d-d-did?" Aaron asked Zacharias nodded gently raising his hand to Aaron's knee "It's alright the feelings mutual" The father said softly he cleared his throat he could clearly see the hard outline of Aaron's cock inside his jeans his own twitched at the sight "Do you still have that problem from earlier?" He breathed out through parted lips Aaron nodded he smiled shyly as he glanced up at him then glanced down and did it it once more god he was so cute "Y-Yes sir" he said softly.

Aaron shuddered in a breath as he bit his lip it should be the last thing he should be thinking of but the heard mock praises in his head falling from Father Zacharias' mouth, Aaron's hand twitched down toward his aching cock tentatively pulling it from his thin shorts giving it a good tug as he settled back into his memory.

"Is this alright?" Father Zacharias asked as he gripped Aaron's leaking cock the organ throbbed in his warm hand as he looked up at Aaron his eyes lidded lips parted slightly "Y-Y-Yes" he cleared his throat "sssssir" he sighed out as the father's fingers grazed at the boy's puckered entrance between his legs as Aaron leaned back in the chair his legs spread slightly, his back curved a bit, Zacharias swiped his hand through the pre cum at Aaron's tip. Aaron gripped the seat of the chair his legs trembling with excitement his cock throbbed as he let out a soft moan trying to stay quiet he bit his bottom lip as the father stroked Aaron's cock twisting at each upward stroke making sure to swipe over the head as well as slowly rimming Aaron's tight entrance. "oooh" he whimpered his labored breathing coming out in quick hot puffs of air his stomach muscles clenched as the fire in his belly grew ever closer to his release, Zacharias' cock throbbed under his cassock he ignored his desire tugging at the back of his mind only caring about the boy's release Aaron needed this he could tell. Aaron's head fell back "Oh F-F-Faaaa" he moaned out his eyes rolling back as white strands of cum shot out painting his shirt with the thick liquid as Father Zacharias stroked him through his orgasm. 

Aaron groaned his head thumped back against the pillow "Father Zacharias" he groaned lowly as his two fingers worked in and out of his tight ass curling slightly hitting his prostate, his hand feverishly worked the black shirt over his cock, the friction so good and his orgasm came white hot as he arched off the bed eyes squeezed shut as he came into the shirt the cum sure to stain. 

Two days passed and Dr Arrington walked in with Father Zacharias "Aaron" he breathed out relieved that he looked unharmed "Ill leave you two alone" Dr Arrington said as she shut the door, Zacharias rushed over to him once the door was closed and embraced him Aaron hugged back breathing in the father's scent they stayed like that enveloped in each other's warmth "I-I have your your black shirt" Aaron blushed chuckling softly giving Zacharias that cute shy smile "Ya and he masturbates with it around his cock" Roy's voice spoke quickly "Aaron I've missed you so much I, I would of visited sooner but I had to go through that lawyer of yours" Zacharias said gripping Aaron's hands sliding to his knees in front of him pressing his face into Aaron's stomach. "Bullshit" Roy's voice rang through the room "If you're gunna be down there might as well put that delicious mouth to work" Roy added smirking Zacharias looked up at Aaron, the boy's eyes narrowed and he wore a smug smile "Roy please don't do this" he begged "Fuck padre I love it when you beg so fuckin' hot" he muttered grabbing Zacharias' chin.

"He wanked off too you couple nites ago fucked himself on his fingers picturin' it was that juice cock of yours" Roy said lowly Father Zacharias gulped shallowly and inhaled through his nose long and deep he almost whimpered "I've missed you too not just Aaron that pretty little mouth wrapped round my cock swallowing all my seed" Roy whispered against the shell of Zacharias' ear the priest shuddered the words going to his cock. "Roy" he croaked out "mmmmm ya say my name filthy slut" he growled seductively a smug smile on his face Zacharias gulped and shook his head they couldn't do this not here. "Aaron Aaron come out I need you kitten" he pleaded Aaron gazed at the priest on the floor between his legs "Fa, father Zacharias" he breathed out before locking lips with the priest's making him raise to his feet as their lips slid together tongues messaging and tasting each other Aaron gripping onto his black coat for dear life, "I. Missed. You" Aaron said between kisses pulling the priest against him even more there came a knock on the door, Zacharias broke the kiss both of them gasping for air lips kiss swollen, as Zacharias fixed his clothes the door opened "Im sorry Father Beckett but I need to speak to my client" Martin said "Of of course mr Vail" Zacharias said nodding before he faced Aaron and placed a hand on his neck he knew Aaron loved that "I'll pray for your success" he whispered "T-T-Thank you father" Aaron whispered and moved Zacahrias' hand up so it was cupping his cheek he nuzzled his hand silent words passed between them before the priest dropped his hand he smiled warmly and gently at Aaron "Father" Martin said as the father went for the door and left the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You know how bad that would have looked if it was anyone else who looked into the window?! Did he help you did he know about Roy murdering the archbishop did he know about the tape?! He told you too do it didn't he?!" He ordered getting in Aaron's face basically screaming at him "Shut up, shut your fucking mouth!" Roy yelled smacking him across the cheek "Listen here boy! Don't you dare that man is a saint a fuckin' saint boy don't you dare go thinkin' he had anythin' to do with it!" Roy yelled Marty panted a bit rubbing his cheek "Aaron cares deeply about him he'd never put him in harms why and neither would I he's the only good damn thing in this hell Aaron loves him more then the cunt Linda and if you even think about calling him to witness and it causes Aaron distress I will kill you" Roy threatened "Now fuck off unless you want to take care of this" Roy spat smugly motioning to his cock, Marty glared "Just be ready to testify tomorrow" Marty added before stomping out.

Aaron laid in his cell rubbing the black cum stained shirt over his bare chest and down too his cock wrapping the material around his cock, it was comforting to feel the cloth rubbed against his skin it was like the father was here in the room with him.  
*Flashback*  
Aaron faced the father, pelvis' pressed against one another their cocks brushing against each other with each breath they took "Are you sure?" Zacharias breathed out before he kissed and sucked a bruise into Aaron's skin "Y-Y-Yes sir" Aaron mewled out, father Zacharias spat saliva onto both their cocks using it as lube, Aaron gripped both their cocks in his hand squeezing a bit their eyes locking as he started to stroke their cocks Zacharias moaned as Aaron whimpered rutting with the strokes the feeling of his cock running slick against the father's sent bolts of pleasure down his spine, his cock twitched and Father Zacharias pressed forward breathing into Aaron's mouth as they both panted and moaned feverishly he captured Aaron's lips in his biting and sucking gently at his bottom lip Aaron whimpered gripping at the father's open cassock letting the father take over the stroking causing the priest to groan at the absence, once he grabbed both their cocks again he used his free hand and grabbed the back of Aaron's head fisting his hand through the auburn locks gently "fuck A A Aaron" he moaned into the boy's mouth suddenly stopping as they desperately gripped at each other "F-F-Father y-y-yesssss oh god yes" Aaron moaned out as his orgasm ripped through him cum hitting Father Zacharias' chest and stomach, that sent the priest over the edge feeling Aaron's warm cum splatter against him his own cum joining his a few seconds later his hand stroking both them through their orgasms still.

Aaron gasped his eyes going wide his mouth hung open, twisting a balled up part of the black material around inside of his tight hole it brushed against his prostate as he moved it in and out rubbing against it each time his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his skin over heated it felt so good he didn't realize how much he needed the priest inside him but for now this was as close as he was gunna get, Aaron swiped his thumb over his dripping slit a few times before he let out a strangled moan the father's name on his lips as cum shot onto his clenched stomach, he smiled lazily as he pulled the material out of him and laid on his side sighing with lazy happiness.

Aaron laid on the twin sized bed cradled against Zacharias' warm firm body behind him he wore the priest's black dress shirt which was a big on him and came down the boy's mid thigh, Zacharias peppered Aaron's skin lazily "It looks good on you...you should keep it" Zacharias said between kisses Aaron blushed "Oh I-I possibly I-I couldn't" he said chuckling shyly as he looked at the garment "I insist it's yours" Zacharias pushed.

The day of the trail came and went and Aaron was happy that he wasn't getting the death sentence and instead going to an asylum, a day into the asylum Father Zacharias visited he sat in Aaron's room the guards giving him semi special treatment due to his status as a priest, Father Zacharias held Aaron's hands in his "I have some news I'm I'm leaving Mary" Zacharias whispered Aaron couldn't help but smile slightly "I I Im sorry T-T-That's" he was cut off "Thats wonderful I'm finally free to be with who I want when I want" Zacharias said grinning happily he squeezed Aaron's hands again "I also want to tell you you're welcome to live with me after you get out of here" Zacharias said looking deeply into those bright innocent blue eyes "F-F-Father I I can't- I couldn't" Aaron protested "Please I want you too at least until you can move out on your own" Zacharias silently begged Aaron's face morphed a bit his eyes grew dark and narrow and he smirked "I'll take ya up on that Father under one condition" Roy drawled his eyes lust blown "Roy? I want Aaron to want this" Zacharias said "Oh he wants it he feels so safe and warm with you, hell, he'll never leave but we both want you to fuck us" Roy whispered against his ear as he leaned in the priest shuddered as he closed his eyes inhaling sharply he couldn't deny it he wanted this he was so weak, so  
, so weak. 

Zacharias nodded "Yes ok but I want Aaron" Zacharias whispered Roy groaned "Fiiiine I can't ever have fun not like I wouldn't feel it anyways too" Roy muttered and like a switch Aaron was back "I I want this a-a-all of it" Aaron whispered bring their lips together frantically they kissed like starved men their teeth clashing urgent tongues caressing each other as they tore off clothing, Zacharias pushed the boy down onto the bed hovering over him placing the lube he grabbed from his pocket near them, Father Zacahrias was like a demigod toned in all the right places and thin his pale skin glistening with sweat "Came prepared dirty slut" Roy spoke before Aaron came back eyes wide and innocent Zacharias gazed at him for a minute, Aaron seemed to glow his skin flushed eyes lust blown and wide his lips swollen and parted as he panted shallowly "God you're gorgeous" Zacharias whispered running his thumb down the boy's cheek Aaron blushed and shyly rolled his eyes and turned away "S-s-stop it" he said embarrassingly the father chuckled warmly and went back to kissing him trailing sweet kisses down his neck as he used the lube from earlier placing a generous amount on his finger before pressing one into Aaron's tight ring of muscles, Aaron gasped at the intrusion lifting his hips slightly as his cock bobbed a bit Zacharias bit his lip at the sight, Aaron's legs spread his hands gripping the sheets hair tossed about on the pillow. 

The priest's cock twitched and throbbed pre cum already slipping down his slit, he cursed quietly at the sight as he pushed a second finger in causing the brunette to gasp in pleasure the comfortable full feeling thrumming through his body right to his cock, Father Zacharias spread his finger apart working Aaron open once he thought he was good he added a third finger and started moving his fingers in and out curling then slightly, Aaron shouted out in surprise as the priest's fingers pressed against his prostate, "Bout fuckin' time" Roy grumbled "Fuck I love your fingers" Roy added Zacharias stopped his motions and pierced his lips in a tight line. "You'll get yours later right now is Aaron's time now get" Zacharias said sternly but playfully Roy stick his tongue out at him "Ass" he muttered "W-W-Why'd you you stop father?" Aaron whimpered moving and wiggling his hips down onto the father's fingers to get that feeling back, Zacharias smiled down at Aaron and chuckled "Ok ok hold still" he said returning to the thrusting of his fingers he pulled out "No, No c-c-come on please" Aaron begged in a whimper he wanted it so bad.

Zacharias chuckled he had to admit his cock was achingly hard for the boy he felt he could come right there with that cute pouty look on Aaron's face as he lubed up his cock and he gently pressed the head at Aaron's entrance, Aaron whimpered wiggling against the father's cock causing the older man to groan "Ok ok squirmy" Zacharias chuckled as inch by inch he entered the boy all the way to the hilt the sweet warm tightness almost to much, he waited for Aaron to adjust to the his girth rubbing his hands soothingly down Aaron's thighs waiting for Aaron to give him a signal, Aaron nodded as the burn slowed and his body adjusted to the full feeling but fuck didn't he feel good, The priest started moving his hips slow at first dragging it out so as to not hurt Aaron but Aaron whimpered and writhed below him "P-P-Please Fath Father more" Aaron begged eyes screwed shut gripping the sheets, Father Zacharias snapped his hips burying deeper and harder into the right hotness he groaned bring the boy's hips up a bit angling just so that he hit Aaron's prostate with each thrust.

Aaron cried out "Fuck!" He bit his lip frantically grabbing at the sheets neither of them would last very much longer, Father Zacharias grabbed Aaron's cock stroking his leaking cock with each thrust, he groaned as Aaron tightened around him Aaron's stomach muscles tightening he cried out again Zacharias name falling from his lips, the father thrusted a few more times before spilling into him with a low groan into Aaron's neck as he stroked out both their orgasms, both panting Zacharias kissed Aaron sex drunk, after a minute or so their breathing slowed and he pulled his softening cock out of Aaron "Tha That was a-a-amazing" Aaron said smiling goofily his eyes hazy from post orgasm, Zacharias stroked Aaron's cheek gently. "Well in glad I only ever want to make you happy" Zacharias whispered before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Aaron and Zacharias laid in a mess of naked limbs for a bit before he sighed lazily kissing Aaron's hair. "I should go times almost up" The father said softly reluctantly separating from Aaron, Aaron whimpered a bit before he nodded "I'll be back later though" The father added as he got dressed buttoning up his cassock. "I-I can hardly wa wait" Aaron got out smiling goofily Zacharias kissed him gently their lips lingering there a few seconds "I....I love you" Zacharias said staring directly into Aaron's wide blue eyes he smiled shyly and rubbed his neck "I-I-I think I l-like the s-so ssound of that" Aaron answered smiling, The priest grinned "I can't wait too see you at home" Father Zacharias said "Me either" Roy whispered as the priest left the room.

[END]


End file.
